thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ace of Chaos
The Ace Of Chaos was an 800 year old sorcerer, who is famous for having courted and impregnating The Vision. He is also the ancestral grandfather of Benjamin Malkator and David Kallaway. His appearance is unknown. David saw his face in his dreams, and Malkator was shown his identity by The Burning Bride, but neither of them described him, and both said they were shocked to discover what he looked like. All that is known is that his right eye is missing and his left eye glows. He wears a mask he obtained by killing the former Ace Of Spades. His mask displays a Vision eye, bound in chains, with an intricate A overlapping it. He died after saving Malkator from Silvermist, by destroying his own body in an attempt to kill Silvermist along with him. As a Mana user, the Archangel was unable to claim his soul. History Approximately 800 years ago, the Ace Of Chaos was a runner from the Vision. Every time she showed him his death, he was able to narrowly avoid it. Eventually, she became impressed by his stubbornness, and offered to make him a Scion. He refused, and when asked what he wanted instead, he kissed her. The two of them fell in love and had children. After hearing of their relationship, The Game Master, who was also in love with the Vision, became angry. He struck her down, and sent the Ace Of Spades to kill the Ace Of Chaos. The Ace of Spades cut out the Ace Of Chaos's right eye during their battle. The Ace Of Chaos became vengeful after the Vision's death and with the help of the Scion Dyson Malrick, he acquired the power of Mana and became a sorcerer. He trained with magic for years, and was eventually able to combine dark and light magic into Chaos Magic, a feat no other Mana user had ever accomplished and continued resisting the Game Master, eventually killing the Ace Of Chaos and claiming his mask. He also fought against a Hallowed, and using his Chaos Magic, he was able to cure him of Hallowfication, but as a side effect, he partially Hallowfied himself. He eventually crossed paths with The Slender Man. After being insulted by Slender Man, the Ace OF Chaos began production of the Godslayer, a weapon that could kill a Fear. He went to acquire more Mana for his goal, but absorbed too much, permanently damaging his remaining eye, causing it to glow. Jack of All tampered with the Godslayer while it was still in production, adding some of his own power. The Ace Of Chaos eventually completed the Godslayer, but lost it shortly afterwards. The Ace of Chaos was then taken by Isiore and Keursio (though it is unknown what happened next). He was eventually captured and imprisoned by the Game Master, but broke free when hearing he still had a descendant left on the Earth. He met with Malkator shortly afterwards, and sacrificed himself in an attempt to kill Silvermist. Powers The Ace Of Chaos possessed a vast amount of powers: *Agelessness; As a Mana user, the Ace Of Chaos couldn't grow older. *Magic: He could use Mana to perform magic. *Chaos: The Ace Of Chaos was able to strike a perfect balance between darkness and light. *Weapon Master: The Ace Of Chaos was skilled with numerous weapons, even weapons that didn't exist in certain time periods. *Knowledge Of Future Events: The Ace Of Chaos was aware of event and devices that hadn't occurred or been invented yet in the past. *Energy Constructs: The Ace Of Chaos has been known to craft swords and moonring blades using his Chaos Mana. *Possessive spirit/energy removal: Using his Chaos Magic, he could remove possessive spirits or energies from a persons body, but as a consequence, he would become possessed by the being or energy. Because of this, he became part Hallowed. *Possession Resistance: Although he could be possessed, he was able to resist it for the most part. *Afterlife Seperation: As a mana user, his soul can't be claimed by the Archangel. Is is theorized that is soul is lingering in the world, or has faded into nothingness. Category:Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:The Vision Category:The Daniel-Verse